The Perfect Mother
by give-me-tvd
Summary: "She's too young for you, Stefan." Prompt from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

The place is a disaster, chairs broken across the ground. People lying either dead or hurt. Blood is everywhere, he can tell from the smell. Another party added to the long list of ruined events.

His eyes flutter open but he closes them again; the light around him so bright. When he opens them again he sees Caroline kneeling next to some woman, trying to feed her vampire blood. It looks like it isn't working from the way she curses under her breath.

"Caroline." He breathes out as he leans on his elbows.

"Stefan." The panic on her face eases a bit on seeing him.

She's about to say something before they hear a loud noise, both of them covers their heads with their hands as they feel their blood boiling. He falls back on his knees, eyes closed he can hear Caroline's screams echoing through his head. He wants to move towards her but the pain prevents him.

Just when he's about to lose his mind from the pain Caroline's screams stops. His hands fall down on his knees as he looks up at Caroline. Her hands are resting on her lap, eyes staring blankly on the ground.

"Caroline?"

No answer.

"Caroline."

His voice is louder this time as he stands and starts walking to her, only to find himself pushed back to the ground. He looks up and sees some guy in a leather jacket. Leather Jacket is never a good sign.

He forgets whatever he was about to say when his eyes spot her. Standing in a blue dress with no worries in the world as if she didn't just walk into a slaughter. She is the one after this, of course. His mother.

"Mother?" He asks.

"Hello, Stefan."

His eyes go back to Caroline. She doesn't seem to notice anything around her. Her eyes are still staring on the ground. He looks from her to his mother, trying to understand what's happening.

"What did you do?" He asks firmly as he rises on his feet. And surprisingly the guy next to him takes a step back.

His eyes fall on her again, and he feels his heart pounding as he takes her face in.

"What did you do?" He asks again, his tune hard as the words fall slowly from his mouth.

He walks towards her before Lily speaks.

"Don't bother; she won't be joining us any time soon." She says with the same smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that she's busy right now."

He looks at her again; her face didn't change a bit. Eyes still staring at the same spot, Hands lying on her lap.

"Whatever you did, undo it." He says. "Now."

"I'm doing her a favor in fact." She pauses as her eyes land on Caroline. "Right now, she's seeing her future."

She looks back at him and her smile grows bigger after seeing his startled face.

"Whether that future is happy or sad, that's not my fault. Actually, it might be your fault." She's walking around her now, standing right behind her.

"Tell me, Stefan. Do you truly believe that you'll make her happy. No don't answer that, do you think that her future is with you?" She raises her eyebrows with cold concern.

"And if the answer is yes, do you think that it will work out? What if you aren't together, do you think she will be happy or not?"

His hands turn into fists as he looks down at Caroline, sadly his mother's words has got under his skin. His mind races as he wonders what is it that she's seeing. All his fears creep out and he can do nothing about it.

"Do you think that you the one who leaves her or is it the other way around?" His mother go on. "It'd be heartbreaking, after all this waiting that you're doing." She sighs with much sadness on her face that he doesn't believe.

"Which reminds me actually, I have to admit, Stefan, I thought you were better than that… waiting for her rather than helping her find someone better than you? That was low. Especially from you."

He looks at her now.

"She's too young for you, Stefan. She deserves better. We both know that." She's walking to him now. The way her face looks concerned almost fools him, in fact, it does.

"She deserves better than the broken ripper, don't you think?" She tilts her head with a soft smile. Her hand goes up to stroke his cheek. "That's why I'm fixing what you've done, I'm giving her another chance. Maybe after seeing her future… maybe she'll see the truth."

He stares at her for while, his face giving away that she got him. That between all those words, she did what she wanted. His hand is soon on her wrist, holding her with much strength. "What are you doing?" He asks through gritted teeth.

She takes a step back, pulling her hand from his grip.

"I promised you that you'll know what devastating mean."

Her face is no longer showing any emotion, fake or not. Her face is blank.

"This is just the beginning."

Just like that, She and her friends are nowhere to be found. He looks around him and sees no one. His eyes look back at Caroline as he hears a gasp leaving her mouth. In a blink of an eye he's kneeling behind her, just in time to catch her as she falls backward. His arms hold her before putting her hair aside. Her eyes are now closed and she's completely unconscious.

"Caroline?"

His fingers stroke her cheek. His heart pounding in his chest as the seconds feel like years. He takes her home after that. And she wakes up after three hours of him staring at her. She doesn't talk then.

She doesn't tell him about the future she saw.

She doesn't tell him if she was happy or not

She doesn't tell him if it was with him or not.

And he doesn't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since the heretics' incident. And they felt like three months, they weren't avoiding each other, but the tension was obvious. The polite smiles and little chats were big evidence on the awkwardness between them.

He knew that it was because of the vision she saw, of course it was. He wanted to talk about it, god he wanted to know what their future would be. Even more, he wanted to know it so he can talk about it with her.

There were moments when he would be sure that their future was miserable, for whatever reason, it's the way she smiles sadly when she sees him. He knows that she wouldn't feel sorry if she saw something good.

But then, sometimes, he catches her staring at him with her eyes shining. And it confuses him. In three days, he imagined hundreds of scenarios. All of them of an unhappy life, sometimes apart, sometimes together, and that was the worst of them. But then, he'd let his mind take him to different places. To see a future where they are together and happy.

But he wouldn't let himself enjoy it, because in what world would she be happy with him? He knows that his mother had her own reasons behind those words, yet, he believed each word.

So here he is standing in front of her, trying to find the words. Although part of him think about changing the subject before even hitting it.

Because what if the answer was _that_ one? What will they do then?

He pushes the idea away and finds the courage inside of him. Whatever the answer is, he owes her.

The words fall from his mouth slow and separated. His face failing him and showing no strength, yet his voice is doing just fine. Forming the question that had been hunting his mind for days. _What did you see?_

She is not really surprised that he knows, can't figure out how he did but that's not the point. She takes a deep breath and looks at him with her lips pressed in a thin line.

She got that from him.

"How did you know?" She knows that it doesn't matter, but it's something to buy her time.

"Doesn't matter." He says, taking a step forward. "What matters is that… whatever you saw is confusing you."

She's about to interrupt him when she shakes her head but he goes on.

"I don't know you since yesterday, Caroline. I guess I can tell when something is bothering you, and I'm sure it has something to do with what you saw."

She titles her head as she fails to argue. He's right.

She lets out a breath.

And a smile is on her lips.

Again with that polite sad smile as if she's apologizing to him. It makes him angry. Angry at his head mostly. Why is she apologizing? Does she leave him? Or she doesn't want him to feel guilty for being the one who leaves her? And if he is the one to leave, why would he ever do so? Maybe they're together but not happy? Maybe she's with him because she got used to it? Maybe there is no love anymore?

"Tell me." He shuts down the voices in his mind. "Please."

She catches it then, her eyebrows getting furrowed at the sight of him. How could she be so oblivious? All this time he has been worrying about their future, wondering where they would go wrong, wondering where _he_ wouldgo wrong.

She takes a step then, shaking her head slightly as her hands find each other.

"Stefan…"

"Just tell me. Who leaves first?"

She's taken back for a moment. The way he says the words, as if he wants to get it over with and forget all about it. Forget all about them. But his eyes tell her the truth, tell her that he's scared, frightened in fact. That he's been suffering for days and he just wants to end it.

She nods her head and he closes his eyes, getting ready for the answer.

"No one does."

He opens her eyes to see her smiling. And it confuses him.

"We're together."

She shrugs with a nervous laugh.

He nods then, his eyebrows furrowing even more. He licks his lips as he looks away.

"But we're not happy."

It's just a whisper and her hands are already cupping his cheeks, trying to make him look at her but he won't do it.

"No, Stefan. Stefan, look at me."

His eyes keep staring at the wall behind her before he hears his name one more time. Then he gives in.

"We're together and happy." She smiles. "We're happy, Stefan."

Her smiles is no longer obligated, she's not apologizing. She's happy.

His hand finds her hair when she rests her forehead against his. A breath leaving his mouth as he let it sinks in.

Her fingers play against his cheek, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"I don't think it matters anyway."

He looks at her in confusion.

"I think it's one of Lily's tricks."

He pulls away few inches, his hand now holding her wrists. He searches her eyes for an explanation.

"I don't think any of it is real."

"Caroline?"

"It can't be."

"Caroline."

"Because I can't be pregnant, Stefan."

Just like that, she says it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I present you the third and _**last**_ __part of this fanfic. I'm trying to finish what I can finish this week, but it looks like this will be the last thing I write for two weeks at least. Thanks for everyone who liked, reblogged or left a comment. I hope you enjoy it! :))

After twenty minutes of him staring at the bonfire in complete silence, she starts to get worried. His body is so still, leaning forward in his chair as he stares at the fire dancing in front of him. She looks down at his hands, intertwined together. And with the furrowed eyebrows, he is one hundred percent Stefan Salvatore.

She bites her lips, wondering if she shouldn't have told him about what she saw, at least the last part.

"Stefan?" She calls him in a whisper.

He blinks slowly, getting out of his thoughts. He turns around and looks at her. Forcing himself to smile; the last thing he wants is to make her feel bad for being honest. But he can't help it; he doesn't know how he should react.

She smiles back at him, and she knows that now he's confused just like her.

He clears his throat, thinking that he can do this and actually talk. Little did he know, because now he is staring at her instead of the fire.

For the briefest of a moment, he gets lost in her eyes. And he smiles. Giving in to the little happiness and rush of adrenaline running through him since she told him. He knows that he shouldn't, that this can't be true.

 _But what if it was?_

He licks his lips, realizing that his mind won't back away. He leans forward even more, this time in her direction.

His mouth hangs open for a moment. Thinking again about whether this move is wise or not. It is not, but it doesn't matter.

"I, uh, I want to see." He smiles, assuring her that this is what he wants.

She opens her mouth but says nothing. She bites her lips again.

"Stefan-"

"I want to, Caroline."

She looks at him for a while, searching his face, trying to decide whether he can take this or not.

He nods then, as if he's answering her.

He gives her his hand and nods when his eyes question him. She sighs before smiling. She lifts her hand, and after a moment of hesitation she actually gives him her hand.

 _The light around him is warm, and the candles' smell is magical. He already feels the steadiness and life in the place. They catch his eyes in the mere of a second, standing against each other, her hand lying on his shoulder while the other one is held by his own. His hand is holding her waist, gentle but so close. She throws her head back as she giggles none stop. And he is wearing one of the widest smiles he ever had. She takes a deep breath to steady herself as she looks at him again. Head titled, her hand strokes his shoulder._

 _Her eyes looking into his freely, nothing to hide or to fear. She leans forward and he does the same. But just before their foreheads touch. She gasps as she pulls away, bodies still glued together and hands in their places. She looks down and chuckles._

 _"Something telling me we gonna have a naughty child." He raises his eyebrows. "I wonder where he would get that from."_

 _"Not me, obviously." She teases back._

 _"And why are you saying 'he'? It could be a girl you know?" She raises her eyebrows at him and he groans._

 _"Well, Caroline, you refuse to tell me if it's a girl or a boy."_

 _"Oh come on, it's better this way, suspense is always good." She winks at him as he spins her around carefully._

 _"If suspense means that I don't get to know if my child is a boy or a girl then no, Caroline. It's not good."_

 _"You know what? I'll never get used to the word 'my child'" She tells him with eyebrows furrowed, although her smile is still the same._

 _"Tell me about it." He says as he pulls her closer, cheeks meeting each other as she rests her chin on his shoulder while he buries his nose in her hair._

 _"It's a girl." He whispers._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It's a girl." He repeats again, voice not louder a bit._

 _"What makes you think so?" She asks after three seconds._

 _"I don't know. I just… feel it."_

 _"Feel it, huh?"_

 _"She will have your eyes, same golden hair. Her spirit won't be any different from yours. And hopefully, she'll be a control freak… just like you."_

 _He smiles against her hair, enjoying the image he has of her. He can't see her face, but he is quite sure that she is smiling, and amazed of his guessing of course but he doesn't like to show off._

 _"I think she'll have your eyes." She says._

 _He chuckles before pulling away. Looking straight into her eyes and back to her lips. He doesn't think twice before kissing her. Slow and gentle, still feels like fireworks. They pull back only to go for another short one._

 _She giggles like a little child, and he grins like a fool._

And just like that, he feels something pulling him from his place, as pulling him from his body. The light is brighter than before, and he no longer feels the warmth of the place or the smell of the candles.

His eyes are closed, but he feels her hand in his own. He knows that he's back to reality. Slowly he opens his eyes, and he has to blink few times to break his day dreaming. He feels the track of that one tear on his cheek but he doesn't bother to wipe it away. He licks his lips, leaving a heavy breath.

She pulls her hand to wipe her cheek quickly. She looks down with a smile, polite, awkward and sad.

"I told you." She says.

"But it felt real." He says.

She looks up in surprise, and after moments of staring at him she nods.

"So, uh…" He clears his throat.

She presses her lips.

He looks down.

She looks down.

He looks up.

She is not looking.

"Do you…?" He lets out a breath; it looks like this is harder than he thought. But she looks up then, biting her lower lip with raised eyebrows.

"I mean if you want to…" He stops again. What is he even trying to say?

"I think it's a trick." She says. "I think this is exactly what Lily wanted, for us to be confused and… lost."

"What if it's not?"

"It has to be."

He nods without breaking eye contact. He doesn't want to push her, no he does but he won't.

"I didn't know my mom was a good director thou." He goes on. "It just… It felt too real."

She shakes her head slightly.

"I don't think this is the right time, I mean with everything going on with Mystic Falls and… us." She gulps. "I just think we should… let it go… for now at least."

For a second he considers the 'no'. He considers pushing for more because this? This is just her being scared. And he is so tired of her being scared from him, from them. He is sick of not proving her wrong.

But he knows that this isn't the right situation. There are just too many questions and mysteries. He can't risk that.

So he nods, jaw clenched and eyes not looking away.

"Whenever you want." He says, hand reaching for her own and stroking her skin.

 _I'll wait._


End file.
